


Dizzying Attraction, Move

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: Inspired by Move (Music Video), SHINee
Genre: AU, Alley Fuck, Big Cock, Dom Lee Taemin, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Inspired by "Move" by Lee Taemin, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Mask, Modern AU, NSFW, One Shot, Orgasm, POV reader, Public Sex, Sex, Top Lee Taemin, cum, explicit - Freeform, gender neutral reader, gucci, kpop, masked - Freeform, mature - Freeform, move, work au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Dizzying Attraction, Move

You stared out the window and sighed. It was really coming down out there. Grabbing your umbrella, you said bye to your boss and explained that you thought it best for you to head out right now rather than suffer through the eye of the storm when it decided to descend upon you all. She happily allowed for you to go, sending you off with well wishes.

The door dinged as you exited onto the street, your umbrella opening and shielding you from the rain, though your shoes were still getting soaked as you walked through the puddles. So much for keeping your clothes clean and your shoes dry. This was just one of the times you cursed yourself for living so close to work and refusing to use public transportation.

Cutting through an alleyway, you found that the rain was so loud you couldn’t hear yourself think. It was as if the sky had opened and dumped water onto your town. It just wouldn’t stop coming down and it wasn’t letting up at all. Sighing you continued, following along the chain link fence that lined the alley, passing trashcans, dumpsters and the neon lights and signs of the small shanty shops that had been set up here and there. The bright pinks and blues helped light your way, though not enough for you to notice the pothole right in your path.

Tripping and face-planting was embarrassing even when you were alone. It was even worse in the rain. Groaning in pain, you turned over onto your back and tried to right yourself as water poured over you, soaking through your white shirt, showing every line of your chest, every contour that lay beneath. You coughed as you’d knocked the wind from your lungs, your hands touching your stomach. The water that hit your face seemed delayed, so you slowly opened your eyes, expecting a light post or sign to be blocking the drizzle, but what your eyes found was much more shocking.

A man, face covered in a crystal mask and body clad in fabric that was soaked to the bone and sticking to every gorgeous curve he had, stood above you. He said nothing, but grabbed you by your wrists and pulled you up quickly, shoving you back against the brick of one of the buildings. Your spine hit the wall and he was on you. You swore you could hear his breath through the mask, but you couldn’t make out his face, the rain still falling hard, impairing your vision.

He held your hands over your head, raking them up the rough of the brick and comes in close, running the mask against your cheek and neck, leaving small cuts from the sharp edges of the crystal and metal, causing you to wince hard. It hurt, but something about the violent nature of it all and the sudden roughness aroused you, making your legs tremble open immediately, begging. You were like putty in his hands and he knew it, his fingers winding to hold both of your wrists in one hand.

You breathed harshly through your lips as his free hand drops, gripping the front of your shirt. Pulling at the buttons, he ripped it open roughly, growling through the mask, his head tipping. Your chest bare, your skin perked to him, obeying his every move. With you held like this, his hand dipped further down, opening and pushing your pants down, he would make quick work of his own. Your eyes trailed down and you bit your lip at the sight of him thick and throbbing in the rain, the droplets pattering off it, the pulse alluring.

Spreading your legs further, he pushed between them and slipped inside of you, aided slightly by the immense precipitation. With the rainfall loud around you, the sounds of your moans were heard only by him and his gruff groans hit your ears like thick waves of need. Spreading you, his girth seated deep and you tipped your head back, hitting against brick with a dull sound. You cried out into the night, clutching to him as he thrust deep inside of you, the world around you coming to a clandestine dark, illuminated only by streetlights and neon.

His chest heaved, muscles in full view despite being clothed, his clothes like a second skin and dripping. With each thrust, he seemed to hit deeper, striking you at your core, the nerves within sending you into orgasm very quickly, your entire body shuddering as heat spread from your abdomen and you felt the hot fluid coarse from you. Gripping him, your hips rolled with aftershock, pleasure making them jerk forward with each thrust against your sensitive core. Your muscles milked him to coax him closer, to which he growled and shoved you harder against the wall, pace picking up.

It was fast and hard, bruising even, your skin slapping against the brick of the wall, leaving small cuts and markings. You breathed heavy and your skin trembled, nails digging into his shoulders. He shouted when he came, the sound primal and heavy it the air despite the rain. The mask cut the sound he was making and he forced his hips against you as hard as he could, fully seated inside of you, filling you full and then some, dripping down your thighs and mingling with the rainwater, fogging the puddles beneath you.

As he trembled, the rain began to let up. It slowly calmed to a light misting and then, by the time you’d stopped shaking enough to move, it had stopped. Reaching up attentively, you brought your hands to the back of his head and slowly pulled the mask up and off of his head, revealing his face. Taemin. You were in immediate shock. He lifted his gaze and made eye contact with you, licking his lip as he still throbbed deep inside of you. Your eyes widened, and you were sure you’d never come back from this. Lost in his eyes and held against this wall in this dirty alley, you felt ironically whole and at peace. Eyes focused on that gorgeous face, he looked back at you and you felt stunned, content to stay this way forever—though part of you prayed for the rain to come back, to bathe you both again.

 

“…Under the dark lights, again the starting move–

–an elegant gesture, a furtive glance…”

“You get reflected in the transparent window, a glimmering move–

–That odd feeling , a dizzying attraction.”


End file.
